Third Row
by R5AAFan
Summary: "You don't get it, Dez! She's at every single concert! Always sitting in the third row. Whether it's in Australia or Miami, she's there. Sometimes with a little girl, sometimes with a latina girl that looks around her age, sometimes with both, but most time alone. I need to know who she is. I know I saw her before, but where?" - Austin. / Three-Shot
1. Meeting Again

**Hey! This is my new three-shots! I've been working on it for a while, nd it's finally done! I'll probably post one chapter a day for the next three days. This first chapter is long, but the two others are shorter. I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I tried my best to not make it seem like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, od anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Five years ago, Austin Moon, 17 years old, got a recording contract with Starr Records. Two weeks after the release of his first album, he went on a year long world tour. Not being able to bring girls with him, he went on tour with his best friend Dez, leaving his best friend Trish De la Rosa behind, along with his girlfriend, Ally Dawson. Well, ex, now.

Two weeks after Austin left, Ally found out she was pregnant... with Austin's baby. Not wanting to ruin Austin's career, Ally decided to ignore him, breaking-up with him along the way. Neither Dez or Austin ever found out about the baby. Ally's parents were really supportive, though, and Trish helped her through everything. Ally often joked about Trish being Austin's replacement.

Two months after she turned eighteen, Ally gave birth to Annabella (Anna) Patricia Moon. Even though Ally never thought Austin would find out about Anna, she still gave her his last name. Ally was a big 'just in case' person.

Three months after Anna's birth, Ally decided to bring her to one of Austin's concert. She sat in the third row.

"See him? That's your father. Music is his life." Ally told Anna softly when Austin appeared on the stage. Anna had Austin's blonde hair and brown eyes, but had Ally's features.

Now, four years later, Austin Moon, 22 years old, never found out about his four years old daughter. Austin never moved on, though. He still thinks about Ally everyday and every night. So does she.

Ally's appearance changed quite a lot in five years, though she's still the same girl Austin fell in love with. She went from dorky outfits to skinny jeans and cute tops. She also dyed the end of her hair blonde. The change was a shock, but ended with a perfect result.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Four years old Annabella Moon yells as she runs into her mother's arms after a day at the daycare.

"Hey, baby girl! How was daycare?" Ally smiles at her daughter.

"Good! We paint, today!"

"That's great, sweetheart! Hey, wanna go to auntie Trish's place, tonight? Mommy got something to do."

"Again? But I wanna go see daddy sing!" Anna whines. Yes, she knows about Austin Moon being her dad. She just thinks it's normal to never talk to him. The perks of being four years old. You're obvious to everything that's going on around you.

"Not tonight, honey. Sorry. How about we go together to his next concert?"

"When is that?"

"In three days."

"Okay! Promise?"

"Promise." Ally nods. "Wanna go see auntie Trish, now?"

"Yes!"

"Come on, let's go." Ally takes Anna by the hand and lead her to her car. She places her in her car seat and goes to her driver seat.

"Mommy, when are you going to pick me up? Tonight? Tomorrow?" Anna breaks the silence.

"Tomorrow morning."

"You won't forget me?"

Ally chuckles. "Never."

* * *

"Thanks again, Trish." Ally smiles at her best friend.

"No problem, Ally. But I really think you should buy a backstage pass and talk to him, someday. He needs to know about Anna. She can't live without a father forever, you know? I can't be Austin's replacement her whole life. I'm not her dad."

Ally sighs. "I know. But I can't. I've been a huge bitch to him, Trish. I completely ignored him for two weeks, then called him and dumped him. He probably hates me."

"You had a reason, Ally. Not a good enough reason, but a reason. He deserves to know. Maybe he'll be upset at first, but he won't miss out on his daughter's life because of that. He already missed four years of her life, Ally. Don't make him miss more. Anna knows he's her father. If you don't tell him, she'll do it herself once she's old enough. You and I both know it."

"What if he forgot about me?"

"Ally, you've been following him around to every single one of his concerts for four years, now. Always in the third row. I'm pretty sure he noticed you by now."

"You think? Oh, shit! What if he knows it's me? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? Oh, Trish, what am I gonna do?"

Trish shrugs. "Ally... I really think you should tell him about Anna. He's her dad. Let him know."

Ally sighs. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

As I get ready for my concert, I take a peek a the crowd. A quick look over the third row... Yup, she's there. Like always. I don't know who she is, but I know I know her from somewhere. But where? She's at every concert. No matter where I play. I just wish she would get herself a V.I.P. pass so that I could figure out who she is. But she always runs out at the end of the last song. I tried to make eye contact with her... Epic fail. It's like she's avoiding me.

"Two minutes, Mr. Moon." A guy says as he walks by. I nod absent-mindly, my eyes still set on the mystery girl. I try to figure out who she is, but I can't. I just wish Ally was with me. Maybe she knows her.

"Austin, are you ready? You seem really distracted." Dez asks me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. Well, go get set. It starts in a minute. Good luck." He pats my back and walks away. I set my mic and go get my guitar, just as they announce me.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME... AUSTIN MOON!"

Everyone start cheering. Well, everyone... Except one. The mystery girl.

* * *

"THANK YOU, HOLLYWOOD!" I shout and run backstage. I quickly get my mic off and run off. I need to find out who that girl is.

Suddenly, Dez appears out of nowhere. "Austin, where are you going? You have an interview with Cheetah Beat to attend!"

"Tell them I'll be a bit late. I need to do something first."

"Austin, that's unprofessional, you could-"

"Dez, please! Let me go! I need to find out who that girl is!"

"Austin, I can't let you do that."

"You don't get it, Dez! She's at every single concert! Always sitting in the third row. Whether it's in Australia or Miami, she's there. Sometimes with a little girl, sometimes with a latina girl that looks around her age, sometimes with both, but most time alone. I need to know who she is. I know I saw her before, but where?"

He sighs. "Fine. Go. But do it fast."

I nod gratefully. "Thanks, buddy." I pat his back and run off. Hoepefully, she won't be too far. Plus, I need to get through the sea of fans. _Come on, Austin. Look! She has to be one of those girls._ Suddenly, I think about the old entrance. No one goes there, anymore. I've played here plenty of times. Maybe she knows about it and decided to take it!

I don't overthink it and run as fast as I can to the back entrance. When I get there, I see a silhouette speed-walking. I can easily tell it's a girl. Without second thoughts, I run over the girl, who, looking over her shoulder, begins to walk faster.

"Hey! Wait up!" I call, which only seems to make her run faster.

Fortunately, I run faster than her. I get a grip of her wrist and stop her. She tries to get free.

"Let me go!" She shouts.

"Only if you promise not to run away."

She seems to think about it, then nods brieftly. "Alright. Promise." I let go of her wrist. "What do you want from me?" She asks as I take a better look at her. Definitely the mystery girl.

"I want to know who you are."

"Why?"

"You're always sitting in the third row. At every single concert. Why?"

She sighs. "It's a long and complicated story."

"I've got time." I shrug. Well, that's a lie. But what can missing one interview do to me? It's not like it'll ruin my whole career, anyway. She sighs again and finally looks at me in the eyes. I gasp. "Ally? Is- Is that you?"

She nods. "Hi, Austin."

"H-How... I mean... Huh?" I stutter, completely confused. So Ally was the one following me all along?

She lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. "I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

I nod. "That'd be nice."

"Alright." She says and sits down, her back on the brick wall. I follow her lead, sitting next to her. "Ask what you want and I'll answer. The full story will come after."

"Alright... Umm... Well, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine. I missed you, though." She confesses.

"I missed you too. But if you missed me, then why did you break up with me?"

"Like I said, it's a long and complicated story."

"You said you'd answer all my questions. Now, answer."

She sighs. "Before I answer, promise you won't be mad. It was a really hard time for me, and I had no idea what to do. You need to listen to my point of view before jumping to conclusions. Don't say anything until I'm done."

"Promise." I nod, understanding that it has somehow been a hard part of her past.

"Alright. Well, when you went on tour... No, wait. Two weeks after you went on tour..." She takes a deep, shaky breath. "I found out I was pregnant." I can't help but gasp at her confession.

"W-What?" I ask her quietly.

She nods. "You heard right. I didn't want to ruin your career, so I decided after a lot of arguing with my parents, Trish, and mostly myself, that I wouldn't tell you. I knew you had a bright future in music, and I didn't want you to give up your dream coming reality because of me. So I didn't say anything. I knew I had to break-up with you, or you'd find out about the baby once you'd come back. I thought the less painful break-up procedure was to ignore you. Turned out it was worst. I was crying myself to sleep every night. I wished it was all a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't. Trish and my parents helped me through everything. Trish was like your replacement. I stopped crying myself to sleep when I gave birth to her."

"Her? It's a girl?"

She nods. "Yup. Annabella Moon. Prefers to be called Anna. Four years old."

"Moon?"

She nods again. "You're her dad, Austin."

"You gave her my last name, even though you knew I'd probably never meet her?"

She nods. "She knows you're her dad. I knew she'd try to find you when she'd get older, anyway. She's just like you. Especially the personnality. She has my features, but she has your eyes and blonde hair."

"She's the little girl you often bring to my concerts."

She nods. "That's her."

"She's cute."

"Yeah, she is." We stay silent for a bit. "Austin?" She breaks the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

I shrug. "A bit. I mean, I missed four years of my daughter's life. Plus, it would've been nice to know that I was a dad. But I understand what you wanted to do, and I appreciate it. Though, you have to know that I'd always choose you over anything in the world. Both you and Anna. I haven't met her officially, but I know I'll love her."

"You know that I'm a huge 'just in case' person, right?" She asks. I nod. "Well, I filmed every important moments of her life, just in case you'd meet her, someday."

"Awesome. I won't have been there with her, but at least I'll be able to watch it. And be in her life from now on."

"You want to be a part of her life?"

"Of course! She's my daughter, after all. Wow... I gotta get used to say that."

"Wanna meet her? It's only midnight. You can come over, if you want. She's at Trish's, but I'm sure Trish would let you."

"Umm... How about we just sleep at a hotel and go in the morning? I don't have anything planned until six, tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, here's my number." She says, writing a number down on my hand. "Call me."

"I will." I smile at her and she smiles back before walking away. As I watch her, one thing is on my mind:

My love for her never died. And it never will.

* * *

The next day...

Still Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin Monica Moon, you are in big trouble! Where were you, last night?!" Dez asks me as he barges in my hotel room. "Oops, sorry, buddy. Did I wake you up?"

"Uh... Let me think about it... YEAH!" I shout. Have I mentionned that I'm really cranky in the morning? Especially when I'm tired.

"Sorry. But where were you? You missed the interview with Cheetah Beat! They could expose you as not trust-worthy!"

"Relax, Dez. I think what I did last night was more important than an interview with Cheetah Beat."

"Oh, yeah? What did you do?"

"The girl was Ally. She explained everything, and we talked for a bit. By the time she was gone, I was already 25 minutes late. I decided it was better to just come here, instead of attending an interview that could last too long for my liking. And you know how cranky I get when I'm tired, so it was better for everyone if I just came here."

He sighs. "Alright. But you better not do that again. Wait. Ally's your mystery girl?"

"Yup. And guess what." He shrugs. "I have a daughter! Isn't that amazing?!"

"A daughter? Austin... What about your career?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you have a daughter, it means you won't have as much time for your career as you do now. Plus, she'll be caught by the paparrazzis sooner or later. What will you say? She's your sister? That you've been hiding her since her birth? That you missed out the beginning of her life but will make up for it?"

"Dez, she's much more important to me than my career. She's my daughter, for crying out loud! And I may have missed four years of her life, but I will make up for it. No matter what it takes. I will. And for the paparrazzis... We'll deal with them when the time comes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go meet my daughter. And make Ally my girlfriend again." I tell him and get up. I go get ready, then call Ally.

"Hello?" She answers at the third ring. Is it me or she has a thing for the number three?

"Hey, Ally. It's me, Austin."

"Oh, hi Austin."

I hear a voice in the background. "Who's that?" I ask her.

"Oh, that's Trish. I'm at her place to pick Anna up." She explains.

"For god's sake, what are you doing up at eight o'clock on a saturday morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Dez woke me up."

"Oh. Well, I'm a morning person. I woke up two hours ago."

"Gee, well that's one thing we don't have in common."

"Austin, I'm putting you on speaker. Trish wants to talk to you."

"Alright."

"Hey, Austin." I hear a voice, which I'm assuming is Trish's. What? It's been five years since I last talked to her.

"Hey, Trish. Long time no... talked."

"Yeah... How are you doing?"

"I'm great! Now that I saw Ally again, life is perfect." I smile.

"See? I told you." I hear her tell Ally. I decided not to ask about it.

"Anyway, Austin, I'll meet you at my place."

"Alright. But it'd be better if you actually told me where you live." I point out. She apologizes and tells it to me. I write it down and put to paper in my pocket. "Got it. Well, I'll see you there."

"See ya." She says and I hang up. Now, off to Ally's place.

* * *

When I get there, I knock on the door, revealing Ally a few seconds later.

"Hey." I greet her.

"Hi. Umm... Come on in." She says and opens the door wider, letting me in. I step in, looking around. This is a nice place. Big enough for a regular sized family. The front door is right next to the living room, and if you walk a little further, you step in the kitchen.

"Anna's in her room. Follow me." She says and begins to walk away. I follow her. We walk in a hallway, in which there are five closed door. She stops infront of the third door on the left. "Here it is." She says and opens the door. She steps in and I follow her. A little girl is sitting on the floor infront of her bed, playing with dolls and her doll house, which is the same height as her. "Sweetie? There's someone here to see you."

The little girl, who I recognize from seeing at my concerts as Anna, looks up from her dolls. "Hey, I know you!" She says and smiles the cutest smile ever. "You're my daddy!"

"That's me." I smile. She's just so cute! "And you're Anna?"

"Uh huh!" She nods excitedly. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course you can." I chuckle and I bend down to her level. She gets up and runs over to hug me.

"How come you never came, before?" She asks me.

I sigh. "It's really complicated. I'll tell you when you're older." I tell her. Hopefully, she'll have forgotten about me missing four years of her life. "But I'm here now. That's what we should be focusing about, right?"

"Yeah! Hey, wanna play with me?"

I smile and let out a chuckle. "Sure."

Ally's P.O.V.

I watch as Austin and Anna play together. I wished for so long to see this. All of a sudden, I regret keeping Anna a secret from Austin for so long. Well, I had my moments when I regretted not telling him, like when she first talked, or stuff like that, but this is the first time I fully regret it.

"Ally, are you alright?" Austin breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep, last night." I tell him. It's not a complete lie. I am tired. It just wasn't why I was spacing out.

"Maybe you should go take a nap. I'll watch Anna."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He says and gets up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Austin! Put me down!" I protest loudly as Anna giggles at the scene.

"Nope! You're going to sleep."

"No! I'm fine! I don't want to go to sleep!"

"Yes you do. Now, tell me where's your room."

"No!"

"Daddy, I'll show you!" Anna tells him.

I groan. "Thanks, Anna." I tell her sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" She exclaims, obviously not catching my sarcasm. Well, what am i thinking? She's four, after all. "It's right there!"

"Thanks, Anna." Austin thanks her and throws me on my bed.

"Austin!" I whine.

"Ally!" He mocks me.

I roll my eyes. "Why do I have to go to sleep?"

"'Cause if you don't, you'll keep spacing out."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. But wake me up in 30 minutes."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Five years, still the same Ally." I hear him mumble to himself. I feel a small smile forming on my lips. "Alright."

"Come on, daddy! I wanna go play with my dolls with you again!" Anna tells him and runs out.

He smiles and shakes his head again as he walks over the door.

"Austin?"

He stops and turns to me. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Keeping Anna a secret, ignoring you when you were on tour, breaking up with you, making you miss four years of your daughter's life-" He cuts me off.

"Ally, don't worry about it. I'm here now. It's all that matters." He says as he comes over and sits next to me.

"I still feel bad. I should've thought more about your feelings, instead of mines."

"Ally... We may be adults, but we're still young in mind. We're only 22. We all make mistakes. I did one by letting you go too easily. And accepting that tour. I should've stayed with you. That way, we'd probably still be together, and I would've been a part of Anna's life from the beginning. But destiny wanted us to separate, to find each other again later. Nothing can change that."

"I know. But trust me. If I could change the past, I would."

"I would too. But we're stuck with this version, so we better make the best out of it."

"I guess..."

Austin's P.O.V.

_Come on, Austin! Just man-up and tell her you still love her!_

"Ally, I-"

"Daddy! Are you coming or not?" I hear Anna shout from her room.

"Damn it." I curse under my breath. "Coming!" I call back. I get up and start my way out of the room.

"Austin!" Ally stops me again. I turn to her, mentionning for her to go on. "What did you want to tell me?"

I shake my head. "It can wait. I'll tell you later."

* * *

**BAM! What?! Sorry, having a 'Maddie moment', here (any Liv And Maddie fan in the place?).**

**Anyway, next chapter should be up tomorrow. Wow, I just noticed the time. I should've went to sleep an hour ago. Hehe... Oops. Oh well, I fall asleep at, like, midnight, anyway.**

**So... Reviews are kinda cool, guys. I just thought you should know.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. The Video Of Her Life

**Hey! Omg, seriously?! 34 followers, 19 favorites, and 16 reviews for one chapter?! THAT'S AMAZING! Thank you guys so much! :D**

**Anyway, have you seen the promo for What Ifs and Where's Austin? I can't wait for that episode!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Like promised, here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

A week passed, and neither Ally or Austin got to admit their feelings to the other. Either something interrupted them, they were never alone, or the nerves took over and the confession was just a bunch of stuttering.

"Hey, Alls!" Austin greets Ally as he steps in her house.

"Hey, Austin. Uh... Anna's at the daycare."

"I know. I'm here to see you. Besides, you never showed me the videos you made of Anna."

"Oh! Right... Umm... Wait here. I'll go get them."

Austin nods and Ally disappears downstairs. A few minutes later, she comes back with a few CDs.

"Anna, age 0 to 2, and Anna, age 2 to 4." Ally says, pointing each CD.

"Let's just put them in order of age." Austin says. Ally nods and puts the first one in her DVD player.

_'ANNABELLA MOON'S FIRST TWO WEEKS'_ is written on the black screen, before it's replaced by the first video begins.

_"Alright, Ally. Just take your friend's hand and push!" The doctor says as Ally obeys, taking Trish's hand for support (and squeezing)._ Let's just say that Trish's hand was in a bandage for two weeks, after that.

The next video goes on.

_"Hi, Annabella! I'm your mommy. You're beautiful." Ally cooes at the small baby in her arms. She looks at the camera. "Annabella Patricia Moon. Born at 3:16AM. Most beautiful baby in the world."_

The next video goes on.

_"See? This is your home." Ally says softly at Anna. "You'll love it here." She walks a bit further, walking in a room Austin recognizes as Anna's. "This is your room. Your auntie Trish and your grandparents helped me do it. I hope you like it."_

_'ANNABELLA MOON, SEVEN/EIGHT MONTHS OLD'_

The next video goes on.

_"Do it with me. Say mommy!" Trish tells a grinning Anna. They're both sitting on the floor, surrounded by Anna's toys._

_"Aw... mmy!" Anna says and giggles loudly._

_"No. Mo-mmy."_

_"Da-mmy!"_

_"No! Mommy!"_

_"Relax, Trish. Maybe she's just a daddy's girl." Ally jokes in the background._

_"Daddy!" Anna exclaims and giggles again._

"Her first word was 'daddy'." Austin says in awe.

Ally nods. "Yup. I knew right then that she'd be a daddy's girl."

The next video goes on.

_"Come on! You can do this!" Ally tells Anna. Trish is sitting at one end of the living room, while Ally is sitting at the other. They're trying to make Anna walk. She takes one step away from Trish and trips, landing flat on the butt. "Ouch... Alright. Come on, try one more time! Come see mommy!" Trish helps Anna back on her feet, and the same thing goes on. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times._

_On the sixth time, Anna finally takes her first steps. Trish and Ally stand up and start cheering._

The next video goes on.

_'ANNABELLA MOON'S FIRST BIRTHDAY'_

_Anna appears on the camera as Ally's family, along with Trish's, sing 'happy birthday' to her. Ally helps her blowing her candle, and everyone cheer._

The next video goes on.

_It's Anna receiving her gifts. Well, it's mostly Anna sitting on Ally's lap while playing with the toys she got and her mom openning the gifts._

_"See that, baby girl? I new outfit! Yay!" Ally cheers and laughs as Anna giggles at her mom's behavior. Ally gasps as she opens another gift. "Another toy! Yay! More stuff to clean!" Ally cheers jokingly, making her family and friends laugh._

The next video goes on. This time, Ally's alone. Austin notices that she's the one holding the camera, and that she's lying on her bed, leaning on her elbows.

_"Hey, Austin. Umm... I know you'll probably never watch this, but... I guess this is the only way I can talk to you. Uh... It's been a year since Anna was born, and... Is it weird that I felt like you were there even though you weren't?" She sighs. "I'm probably going crazy. Anyway, I miss you. So much. I wish you were there. I can't believe it's been a year since our little girl was born. I know you don't even know she exists, but... I wish I'll have the guts to tell you. Someday. Someday I will. I promise. That's why when I'll see you again, I'll give you a CD, with me talking to this camera, pretending it's you, everytime I need to talk to you." _As Ally's video version says this, Ally gives Austin a CD._ "You might think I'm going crazy, but honestly, this is the only way I manage to stay sane. The thought of you coming back in my life."_

The next video goes on, but Austin pauses it. He turns to Ally.

"Why did you stop it?" She asks him.

"You're not crazy." Austin tells her simply, ignoring her question.

"I am. Talking to a camera while pretending it to be you. I think I was going insane."

"You weren't. You were just expressing how much you missed me. And I'm glad you did. Just as I hope you'll be glad if I do this." Austin tells her and leans in, capturing her lips in a soft, meaningful kiss. Austin uses this moment to express everything he's been feeling for the passed five years. Regret, pain, heartbreak, but mostly love. A long lost love that was waiting to be found. After what seems like hours (both would've been fine with that, if oxygen wasn't so important), they slowly pull away.

"Wow." Ally says, speechless.

"I've been waiting to do that for five years, now. Sorry."

"Don't be." Ally shakes her head, smiling at him. "I'm glad you did that."

"Me too."

Awkward silence...

"So, Ally... Erm... I was wondering... Will you be my gilfriend again? I kinda need you in my life. It's like a matter of life or death." He jokes.

"Really? 'Cause it's the same for me. I was kinda going crazy without you with me. I'm surprised I lasted five years. Wait, scratch that. I didn't. I went to every single concerts you had. So technically, I always had you with me."

"But now, I'm here to stay. Not only two hours a night." He says and leans in again, crashing his lips on hers. Now, it's not a heartbreak kiss. It's a 'I need you' kiss. More powerful, still as meaningful as the first was. Until it was interrupted by a little four years old girl.

"Eww! Daddy, why are you touching mommy's lips with yours?! Mommy always said that they only do that in the TV!" Anna exclaims.

"Anna, what are you doing here? You're early!" Ally exclaims.

"Auntie Trish picked me up!"

"Oh, well that makes more sense." Ally mumbles.

"Sorry,Ally! I tried to keep her with me, but-" Trish starts to apologize when she notices Austin. "Oh, hey Austin. You've got a little bit of lipstick on your lips. Having fun, you two?"

The couple blush bright red as Ally helps Austin getting her lipstick off his lips.

"Haha. Very funny." Ally deadpans.

"So, are you two back together?"

"Yup. Relief!" Austin says dramatically and drops on his back on the couch. Anna giggles while the two older girls roll their eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Dez is in the place!" Dez yells loudly as he steps in.

"Dez? Dez!" Ally jumps off the couch to hug her 'older brother'. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I came to Miami to buy a few things, and maybe find Austin, and I came across Trish. We talked for a bit and decided I'd come see my little sis and my niece I never knew about!" The redhead explains. Dez and Ally always considered themselves siblings, even though they're not.

"Well, that's nice of you, Dez! But since you were with Trish, I'm assuming you met Anna?"

"Yup. She's just the cutest thing _ever_!"

"I know, right?" Austin says, appearing next to Ally. "She gets that from me."

Ally rolls her eyes and slaps his arm playfully. "Don't get cocky."

The four friends start chatting, just like old times. But this time, they have a four years old girl with them.

* * *

**BAM! WHAT?! DONE!**

**Well, only this chapter. There's still one left. The next one will be short, but I hope you'll like it as much as the first one and (hopefully) this one.**

**Reviews are still cool, guys. Thanks for all the feedback. It means a lot.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. Ten Years Later

**Hey! Third and last chapter of this three shot! I know I said this chapter was short, but I say it again: It's short. I hope you enjoy it anyway, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ten years later...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... AUSTIN MOON!"

The three younger Moon kids start cheering and laughing, while the oldest rolls her eyes.

"Dad, you've been doing this every single day for as long as I can remember. It's getting a bit old, don't you think?" Anna comments, looking up from her phone.

"Come on, Anna-Banana! Live a little!" Austin exclaims, smiling at his oldest daughter. Anna rolls her eyes at her dad's embarrassing nickname for her. But before she can reply, the second oldest of the Moon kids, Aaron, eight years old, interrupts her.

"Yeah, Bella! Join in the annual family activities! Get off your phone and face the real world, for once!"

"Uh, excuse me, but all my _real_ friends are in my phone. This _is_ the real world."

"You know what I mean."

"Aaron's right." Ally says, walking in the living room with the youngest Moon child, Amanda, ten months old. "Either you say goodbye to your phone and Noah for once, or it's no phone for a whole week."

Noah is Anna's boyfriend of six months. Like every other fourteen years old girls, Anna freaks out at the idea of 'her baby' being taken away from her. Though no one knows if 'her baby' is her phone or Noah.

"Fine. But only because I don't want my phone being taken away." She gives in, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Daddy, when's your next show?" Abigail, four years old, ask Austin.

"Tonight. Why, do you wanna come?"

"Yes!" She exclaims, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Alright, then. You'll come with me. Ally, you're in?" Austin asks his wife. Yup, you heard right. A year after Austin got back with Ally, he proposed, the wedding happening five months later.

Ally nods. "Yeah. Amanda has to get used to your loud concerts like the others did, anyway." She jokes.

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys, we have strong eardrums. It'll help us a lot through life. Yipee." Anna says with fake enthousiasm.

"Anna, please. Can you please stop acting like a brat? We didn't raise you to act like this." Austin scolds his daughter.

"How would _you_ know? You missed four years of my life, anyway!" She yells at him and storms off to her room.

"Anna! Wait!" Austin calls after her and follows her. When he reaches her room, he knocks on the door. "Anna, can we talk?"

"No."

"Please. I just want to talk to you. I won't scold you, 'cause you're right."

He hears her sigh and the door opens a few seconds later. He follows her as she goes back on her bed, closing the door in the process.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"You know what's wrong. I blew up and I didn't mean to. I'm acting like a spoiled brat, and I know I always ruin your fun. Whenever you do something with the others, i just go and ruin all the fun. Then, it's just awkward. I don't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Anna, it's fine. Next time, think instead of just saying what's on your mind. It'll help everything."

"How about me being a horrible sister? They all look up to me, and all I seem to do is disappoint them."

"No you don't. You're their hero, Anna. In their eyes, you never do anything wrong. Just an advice, maybe if you let go of your phone, sometimes... Maybe it'd help a bit."

She sighs. "Alright. I guess I could try."

Austin smiles at her and they stay silent for a bit.

"You know what I see, when I look at you?" Austin asks, breaking the silence. Anna shrugs. "I see myself. I was completely like you. In a guy version."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ask your mom. You're like my own clone, in a younger and girl version. But I don't only see that. I see a beautiful, talented, smart girl that can accomplish... anything she wants. You can do what you want with your life, Anna. You just have to take the right decision."

Anna nods and smiles up at her father. "Thanks, dad. You're the best."

Austin smirks. "I try." He says cockily. She gives him a look and he chuckles, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I missed four years of your life. If I could, I'd change everything. But I can't. We can't change the past, no matter what."

"It's not your fault. I know it's not. You didn't know. You went to see me the day after you learned about me. I know it's not mom's fault either. She was just scared. What's important is that you're here now. It's all that matters."

* * *

"Hey, Ally! Are you and the kids watching the show backstage?" Austin asks his wife as they're all waiting in Austin's dressing room.

"No way. Third row. Nothing else. You know it." Ally replies.

"Of course. How could I not?"

"Mommy, why do we always sit in the third row?" Alicia, six years old, asks her mom.

"Well, what happens in the third row stays in the thid row." Ally says.

"I thought that was Vegas?" Anna jokes.

"That too." Ally agrees, glad that Anna is her happy self again.

* * *

Five minutes before the doors to let the fans in open, the Moon kids go take their seats. Austin pulls Ally back, giving her his 'pre-show kiss'.

"Good luck. You'll find me in the third row." Ally tells him.

He nods. "I'll _always_ find you in the third row."

* * *

**The end!**

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**I want to say thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, reviews, or even just reading this story. It means so much to me, you have no idea.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
